On My Doorstep
by Masaki-Hanabusa
Summary: By surfing the internet, Alice accidently stumbles across Heta-Fantasies, a website that sells life-sized Hetalia dolls. Or at least, that's what she thinks they sell until a walking, talking Prussia unit is delivered to her doorstep. A Hetalia Unit story. Mulitple units, OCs. Please R&R.
1. Click

A/N: So this is my first story with an oc as a main character. I promised myself that I would never do this, but EliteKessu sort of forced me to. You should check her out, especially her story "Why Me?". It just finished recently, and she's planning on doing a sequal.

* * *

Alice couldn't help but groan with exhaustion as she finally managed to lay down on her new to her, used couch she had purchased from the local thrift shop. Her whole body ached from moving all of her furniture into her apartment. At the age of eighteen, Alice had moved out of her childhood home out on her own. She could finally support herself enough, so she saw no reason not to.

The girl rolled over on her side and reached for her cell phone that was sitting on her slightly wobbly coffee table and looked at the time. It was almost noon. She sighed, knowing that she would have to get ready for her math class. She was never good with numbers, but she had no choice in the matter. She still had about half an hour to relax though, so she pulled her laptop out of her computer bag, among the few things that wasn't a huge task to move and switched it on. Immediately she checked her email. With no new messages, she proceeded to surf the internet. The first thing she typed in was her favorite character from her favorite anime. Pressing enter, she started scanning through the pictures of a certain awesome silver haired character from the anime Hetalia.

"Prussia-chan!" Alice squealed as she looked at a picture of a chibi styled fanart of the former nation. She kept on scrolling before she made any more inhuman sounds. However, through all the pictures of female versions, the yaoi, and in general sexy pictures of him, one image caught her eye.

Though the image was small, it looked like an actual picture of a real life Prussia. She knew that it wasn't cosplay. It just didn't give off an air of cosplay, not to mention it was not posed or doing much of anything. In fact, all it was really was just a headshot with eyes half opened. Now incredibly curious to what the picture was actually, she clicked on it, which automatically brought her to a new site.

**HETA-FANTASIES**

"Heta-" she started, raising an eyebrow at the page. The page name was written in fancy, cursive over a pink and black tile background. The picture she had clicked was now enlarged with a small caption underneath.

_Gilbert Beilschmitd/__Prussia model $49.99_

"Whoa! What is this thing? A life sized doll?" Alice clicked on a link another picture of the Prussia model. It was full body picture this time, dressed in his military uniform. He was laid down with his eyes closed. It looked like what she thought it was. A very realistic doll. "And it IS only fifty bucks. I just got paid too."

Going back to the main page, it seemed as though Prussia wasn't the only one the site had to offer.

_Feliciano Vargas/Italy Veneziano model $69.99_

_Lovino Vargas/Italy Romano $59.99_

_Ludwig/Germany $69.99_

_Alfred F. Jones/America $69.99_

"Wow, so many!" she smiled, scrolling down an endless list. She had never seen any dolls or figures look as nice as these did, and was surprised that none of her Hetalai fan friends had ever pointed out this site to her before, since usually the minute a friend saw something Prussia related (well all Hetalia, but Prussia was first priority), they let her know usually instantly. Going through the site for a good while, she found a brightly colored promotional picture with five units (the picture showing England, Canada, America, France, and Sealand). Clicking on it, the website describe a limited time offer. $150 for five Hetalia units, either of your choice or at random.

"Oh!' Another two words caught her attention, listed next to the price.

Free shipping.

Looking around her apartment, it did seem a bit bare. It could totally use some decoration, like a plant or something more reasonable like a life sized Prussia. Though five might be a bit much for a small apartment, she couldn't really pass up a deal like that, five for the price of three. Getting out her wallet, she put in her credit card information and went through the purchase process. Satisfied, she existed her browser when it said they were thankful for shopping with them and that her order would be delivered soon, to which she assumed would be next week since it was Friday.

Alice checked her phone again, and seeing as she only had a few minutes to get to campus, she shoved her laptop into her bag, locked her door, and ran all the way to class.

* * *

A/N: These things are rather cheap, no? I would buy them. Anyway, since I don't do much OC stuff, it was awkward to write for Alice. Original name, huh? What? It's not? Yeah, it's not. Names are always hardest for me, so just went with this instead. Alice is one of my favorite names, so I was bound to pick it I guess?

This chapter is sort of short, I know, but others will be longer. So, next chapter will be out hopefully soon. Please leave a review if you can. It means a lot to me if you do! Thank you again!


	2. Express

A/N: Second chapter time! OC's are new for me, so I hope this is good enough.

I surprisingly don't have much of an author's note for this. All I really have to say is that Alana, who first appears in this chapter, is SweetestDays' OC. If you read this Days-chan, I promise to work on Hearts of Lions soon.

I hope you all enjoy, and please review! Reviews are wonderful! And thank you Kiki SparkleHonda for being my first review!

Thank you all!

* * *

"I want to buy lunch so baaaad!" Alice whined, picking off some of the sausage of her friends pizza. Though it was far past normal lunch hours, for a girl who had class in the afternoon, it was as close as she could get. Her best friend, Alana, simply rolled her eyes.

"Then buy yourself lunch. You just got paid, right?" the brunette pointed out, slapping Alice's hand away, then taking a bite. This only encourage Alice to start drinking her friend's soda. She looked away as she sipped, trying to hide a guilty face. Alana spotted it quickly.

"Okay. What did you spend it on?"

"Why on Earth would you think I spent it already," Alice mumbled, failing to defend herself. Her friend stared down at her with her visible eye, the other covered by wavy chocolate locks, like how a snake stared down a toad before going in for the kill. The blond little Alice cracked.

"I spent it on Hetalia stuff, okay!" she half-shouted as she was caught.

"What a surprise," she said with enough sarcasm to drown a small animal. Alice threw her wallet at her, her cheeks puffed out enough to be mistaken for a squirrel.

"I couldn't help it. I found these really cool Hetalia doll things on the internet. I couldn't NOT get them," she protested, getting out her computer from her bag and setting it down on the table so she could show the other the site she had found.

After giving it a second to turn on, Alice went to the icon for internet explorer. Googling Prussia's name again, she scrolled down the page to find the picture that had led her to the site in the first place. Remembering the kind of pictures that had surrounded it, including a very cute picture of a chibi Prussia bugging a very annoyed Austria, she quickly found the image. However, this time, it looked a little different from how she remembered it. It almost looked as if it was sketched. She was certain though it had been a photo she'd seen, and she knew she hadn't found any sketched like it before. She clicked the image anyway.

This page can't be displayed.

"What?! Why not!" she growled, smacking the screen and earning weirded out stares from the other people that they sat with in the corner of the cafeteria. It had been working this morning. She refreshed the page, but still nothing.

"You're right. This is amazing," Alana teased with a small grin. Alice punched her in the arm.

"Fine. Since you're going to be like that, you don't get to see them," she smiled, shutting the laptop without turning it off. "Well, I'm done with classes for the day and kind of tired, so I'm gonna head home."

"Were you staying up playing Final Fantasy again?"

"..." Alana again hit the nail on the head and Alice began to wonder if she was spying on her. She grabbed the apple from the other's lunch and swung her bag over her shoulder. "No, and I'll send you the link if my internet stops being stupid. See you later."

"Gah! Why do you do this to me, internet?" Alice asked out loud as walked over the train tracks that crossed her pathway home. She hated how it always failed her when she needed it most, like for reports or not looking like an idiot. She sighed. Nothing she could do about it, she guessed.

After about a fifteen minute walk and multiple versions of Matryoshka, she came to her apartment complex. She stopped by the front office, giving a wave to the manager, and bought a soda from the vending machine. She twisted open the top as she climbed the stairs to her second floor apartment and took a large gulp, which she quickly regretted.

Upon reaching her apartment, she spit out her soda, some making its way into her nose. Outside her apartment was an enormous box, large enough to hold a refrigerator. The girl made her way to it, confused. She inspect it closely. It was a plain cardboard box with the exception of what looked like two, sharpied on letter: H and F.

"What the hell? I didn't order anything," she commented as she unlocked the door and opened it wider with her heel, eyes not leaving the box. Knowing she couldn't just leave it there, she tilted the box on its side and dragged it inside, it barely fitting through the door.

"What's in this thing?" Alice lightly kicked it, hoping to get some sort of clue. It didn't make much of a sound. She was getting a headache. The student hadn't ordered anything recently, so it was a mystery. All she had ordered was her Prussia decoration, but it couldn't have arrived this early. Then again, the letters on the box were HF. Heta-Fantasy, maybe?

"That was less than five hours ago, though," she mumbled, trying to pry open the box. Grabbing a box cutter, she took several minutes trying to finally succeed in opening the box. Ripping off cut cardboard, packing peanuts spilt out onto the floor. In the mess, a small book slid out of the foam mess. Alice grabbed it and flipped it over in her hands for a moment.

_Your Prussia._

_A guide to your Gilbert Beilschmidt unit._

There was more written on the cover, but having a small attention span, she tossed the book aside and continued digging inside the box. She flinched when her hand touched something incredible soft and furry. Extending out her fingers again to feel, she realized it was hair.

"Wow, so this must be my doll. Damn, this company is fast," Alice grinned, plunging both hands into the box and grabbed the doll inside by what felt like his shoulders. With several hard pulls, Alice managed to slide the body out of the box.

There was a small moment of absolute silence, ringing loudly though the apartment as she stared down at what she had recieved in the mail.

It was indeed Prussia, but much more amazing than she could ever imagine. Her mouth hung slightly open as she looked it over. He wore his dark blue military uniform, his cross resting over his chest. His gloved hands were folded over his stomach. Her brown eyes wandered up from his torso up to his face.

The doll's hair was snow white and shortly cut. Her hands went up to it, and she ran her fingers through the short hair. It was like petting a kitten. His bangs lightly brushing up against his forehead. His skin was incredibly pale, expected since Prussia was an albino, and she couldn't stop herself from moving down to his cheek. It was soft, much softer than anything she had ever know dolls to be made out of. Rubbing her thumb under his closed eye, white lashes long, she was almost convinced it was real skin. Which was obviously impossible. Since this was a doll. Incredibly lifelike but a doll nonetheless. And probably the greatest purchase of her life.

"Mein gott!" she squealed, using her fake German accent for the occasion. "This is so awesome!" She buried her face in his chest, trying to muffle her severe fangirlish shrieks.

Click.

"Hm?" Alice stopped for a moment as she heard a small click, followed by a soft hum. Lifting her head up from the blue material, she looked around for the source. It was quiet, and almost inaudible, but irritating. Like the buzz of a fly. After a moment, she looked down, realizing the hum was coming from the figure that was starig up at her.

Wait.

Were his eyes open before?

Red eyes were fixed up at the ceiling, pupils larger than was probably normal. Leaning in, she noticed the faint letters HF inside of the dark part of the eyes. As she inspect his ruby eyes, suddenly his pupil twitched and shrank, down to normal size. And then, he blinked.

Alice blinked back, not sure if she had seen right. It blinked again. The girl near yelped when she felt a a leg brush up against her. Prussia moved underneath her, trying to move his limbs to sit up.

Alice stopped to think about what was going on. A Prussia she had ordered in the mail was starting to blink and move around. Totally normal.

"Hey! Will you get off the awesome me!" Prussia growled, looking her dead in the eyes. She forgot she was practically in his lap.

This was NOT normal.

* * *

A/N: Finally, I got my Prussia unit! What will happen now? Is anyone that concerned with that question? Probably not! Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave a review if you could be so kind! Thank you all!


	3. Beer

A/N: First off thanks you all for wonderful reviews and you Kiki Sparklehonda, and both EliteKessu and Iris-Reid92, who simultaneously texted me wondering where the next chapter was on multiple occasions. I was planning on getting it out three days ago, but work made it impossible. I hope this will be okay.

And please leave a review. It is highly appreciated. Thank you and hope you all enjoy!

* * *

Alice had been in some very unusual situations before, but she no strange occurences could prepare her for her current predicament.

"Didn't you hear the awesome me girl? Get off!" Prussia ordered again, looking at the blond who was still sitting on his lap. Alice didn't move; she was still in utter shock at what was happening. She reached out and grabbed the albino doll's cheeks, pinching and stretching them.

"Ow! Hey, stop that!"

"Y-you can feel pain?" Alice gasped, not letting go until Prussia swatted away her hands. He went to rub them with the hand that wasn't propping himself up.

"Of cour- no! The awesome Prussia does not feel pain!" he laughed his trademark laugh despite the fact it obviously did. Before he could finish his laughter, Alice pressed her hand to his throat. She could feel the vibrations under his skin, soft, lifelike skin.

"What are you doing?" he asked, looking very confused.

There was no denying it. What she thought she would use as a decoration for her apartment when she ordered it had appeared the same day, then proceeded to move, speak, laugh. It was even capable of feeling pain. A Hetalia character, a fictional manga character was right before her, well under her, talking with her, trying to move her off of him.

Wait...it was then that she finally realized where she was sitting. A dark blush spreading out across her light face. With a small yelp, she moved herself off of his lap, letting him move his legs. Sitting down on the floor now, back resting against the couch, she watched as the Prussian stood, stretching his aching legs.

What sort of company was Heta-Fantasies, where they could make this happen? Not that she really minded, an ex-nation in her living room.

"What are you? Some sort of dog? Get up," Prussia said when he realized Alice was on the ground looking up at him. He grabbed her by her wrist and pulled her to her wobbly feet.

"S-sorry!" she apologized quickly, trying to gain control of herself as the albino flopped back onto the couch. Seems he was already making himself at home.

"Hey, girl, grab me a beer," he ordered, putting his legs up on the poorly painted coffee table. Finally snapping out of her inital shock, she pushed his legs off.

"I don't have any beer. Do I look 21? And my name is Alice, not girl, got it?" Alice said with a little force, trying to establish that this was still her apartment despite the life altering event that had occurred. He frowned at the news of no beer, but that turned into a smirk a moment later.

"Then give me some cash and I'll get it myself," he suggested, stretching his hand out, demanding.

"No!"

* * *

Collapsing onto her bed, tired physically and mentally, she sighed. Today was not playing out as she expected. She had eventually given in and gave Prussia enough cash to buy a six-pack of beer, though she knew it wouldn't last long. There goes the rest of her pay. She had an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She had let him go on his own, him having left a few minutes ago, and she didn't exactly like the idea of someone like Prussia wandering around town in search of beer. Maybe she should have gone with him?

She checked her phone's time. He had been gone ten minutes. She had told him where the closest convenience store was, so he should only be a few minutes longer. If he wasn't back by then, she'd have to go look for him. After all, dark would be coming soon.

The dark brought a new important issue to her mind. Where would he sleep? She knew already that he could not sleep in her bed, not if she wanted to have her 'vital regions' attacked. And she really couldn't have him sleep on the floor.

Thinking, she got off her bed and searched through one of her boxes she had yet to unpack, pulling put a spare blanket. It wasn't the warmest, but it was better than nothing. And it wasn't like he could sick anyway...right?

There was a vast amount of things she was thinking that were ending like that. Could he get cold? Did he need to eat? Frankly, she didn't know anything about this Prussia doll.

"Doll really doesn't seem like the appropriate word now," she mumbled to herself, moving her stuff off the couch. She spread the blanket over the cushions and pushed the coffee table back some, trying to make it a more pleasant place to sleep. As she turned to go and find a spare pillow, she felt herself kick something with her foot. Looking down, she saw a small booklet sitting in the sea of packing peanuts she had no intention of cleaning up anytime soon.

The one that had been in the box when she had opened Prussia up.

_Your Prussia_

_A guide to your Gilbert Beilschmidt unit._

_A user's manual_

Picking it up, she sat down on the arm of the chair and began to read.

* * *

_**Thank you for purchasing Heta-Fantasies PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit. This manual was provided in order to help you, the owner, to make the most of your purchase. It is advised to read this manual before activating you PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit.**_

_**ABOUT YOUR UNIT**_

_**General information**_

_**Name: Gilbert Beilschmidt.**_

_** Will also respond to: Prussia, East, Gil, Awesome One, and Gilbo**_

_**Age: 20**_

_**Height: 177-178 cm**_

_**Length: 5 meters**_

_**Hair: Platinum Blonde/ White**_

_**Eyes: Red**_

_**Place of manufacturing: Heta-Fantasies Germany**_

_**PROGRAMMING AND SETTINGS**_

_**Your PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT comes with several different personality settings. Most settings are defaulted, however, several personality option do have the possibility of appearing if certain events take place or interaction with other units occur. Since you PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit is a prototype model, as stated previously upon purchase, other personality defects or programming may occur. If you are not pleased with sudden changes in mood and personality of your unit, call customer support for instructions on getting your unit to its proper settings.**_

_**Default settings**_

_**Awesome**__**: Your PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit thinks he is the most awesome being alive and is not afraid to let the whole world know. This setting often causes him to both boast about himself and insult others.**_

_**Pervert:**__** Your PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit is a pervert and a touchy one at that. It is not uncommon for an owner of this model to be groped/molested or asked if they would like to see his five meters. Keep an eye on you unit if you, the owner, do not want this to occur. (WARNING! Placing on or more members of the Bad Touch Trio units, being a FRANCE/FRANCIS BONNEFOY OR SPAIN/ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO, will only increase the intensity of your units efforts.)**_

_**Rowdy: **__**Your PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit is loud and hyper. Often your unit will demand alcohol, preferably beer. Your heta-unit does have the capability to become intoxicated. As well, your unit has a tendency to sing, though not in tune or try and play musical instruments of various types. **_

_**(Heta-Fantasies is currently working on a voice tuning system for both PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT and other units. Information regarding the system will be sent to the email submitted when the project is to be release.)**_

_**Locked Settings**_

_**Depressed:**__** Your unit can fall into this setting when left alone for long periods of time, so it is advised not to neglect your unit, or place it into storage. Though your PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit will denying being in this mode, he will stay in this setting for some while, crying to himself or being unusual quiet and unsocial. The easiest way to speed up the process of reversing the setting other than reprogramming is simply stating that he is awesome and showering him with attention.**_

_**Submissive: **__**This setting occurs if your PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit is in close quarters with a RUSSIA/IVAN BRAGINSKI unit for extended periods of time. Your unit will become very obedient to commands and quiet, often not responding to most outside stimulus. In this mode, your unit will do whatever you ask of it, however, because you specially ordered a PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMIDT unit, it is unlikely you wish to keep you unit in this state. Call customer support for further information.**_

_**Unknown Settings**_

_**Your PRUSSIA/GILBERT BEILSCHMITD is a prototype unit, one of the first Hetalia based units. Since it is a prototype, there are several possible features accessable to your unit, however, these were not uncovered in initial testing. If any unwanted or dangerous personality settings activate, call customer service immediately for assistance.**_

* * *

After reading through the first few pages of the booklet, Alice closed it and pondered. Hers was a prototype. Maybe that's why he was only forty bucks. She sighed and tossed the book onto the floor. She didn't want to break the illusion of having Prussia in her household, didn't want to think about what it actually was. Though she really didn't know what is was anyway. A robot? A persocom? No, it was different from them. Alice's head started to hurt now from thinking too hard on the subject.

"Why does these kind of things happen to me?" she mumbled, flopping down onto the couch, snuggling into the blanket she had laid out. It took her a moment to remember what she had been doing before she started reading, but the pillow on the side of the couch quickly answered that. "I've gotta finish this before Prussia gets back I guess."

Grabbing her phone, she checked the time and cursed. She had been so preoccupied by the manual she hadn't realized almost half an hour had passed. And Prussia still wasn't back. And there wasn't exactly any way to contact him or easily find him. Looking outside, the orange was being drowned by dark blue and black as the day was coming to a close. There wasn't much time before night completely came. Grabbing her hoodie that way carelessly on the floor, she left her apartment, locking the door behind her. She was an idiot for not going with him in the first place, but she couldn't dwell on that really. Shivering slightly, not one to like the cold, she headed downstairs to begin the search for the newest member of her household.

* * *

A/N: So here's chapter 3 of On My Doorstep. Next chapter'll be out soon hopefully. Gah, I'm going to sleep now. So sleep deprived.

Please leave a review on your way out and thank you all again. You reading and reviewing is highly appreciated. Well, goodnight.


	4. Wind

A/N: Finally getting around to this. Sorry for not updating until now. Working at the fair is so time-consuming and draining there isn't enough time. This chapter is dedicated to EliteKessu, who made sure I knew I needed to update...near every single day. You know I love you.

I really put a lot of thought into this chapter actually, or rather feeling into this chapter, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you so much for reading. And please review if you can. It means a lot to me. And with that, I will leave you to your reading.

* * *

Her hands jammed deep in her pockets to protect them from the cold, Alice walked down the sidewalk , glancing over her shoulders every so often. It wasn't a bad neighborhood, but there were almost no street lights, making it easy to get paranoid about such things. The small uphill climb to the next lighted street was always too long and unnerving for her.

Finally turning onto the main street, car headlights and the streetlights illuminated her way, making her at ease. Slipping on her headphones for the walk, she scrolled through her old second generation iPod, trying to find a song to calm her nerves. The though of a Prussia unit thing walking around looking for beer was not putting her in the right mindset. Finally settling on Kagerou Days, she hummed as she made her way down to the nearby convenience store, which was a few minutes walk.

Passing by a small doughnut shop, closed, and a 24 hour sex shop, the late night mart sat at the end of the corner, the old florescent sign flickering loudly. Opening up the front door with a jingle from the bell attached to the glass, Alice walked inside. Passing the racks of magazines and life-sized cutout bikini model holding a bottle of beer, she made her way up to the register. The cashier, an elderly man with a thick moustache gave her a questioning look but didn't speak.

"Um, excuse me. I'm looking for a friend of mine. Did a white-haired guy come in here?" she asked quietly, but loud enough for him to hear. The cashier had a scary look to him that made her wish she hadn't disturbed him. At the mention of Prussia, he growled.

"Loud albino guy? Yeah, fucker came in trying to buy some beer, the goddamn kid. Aint got no ID, aint gonna get any beer! Started saying he was too fucking awesome to need an ID. Kicked the little shit out!" he growled, slamming his fist on the counter, causing her to jump. Well, that did sound like Gilbert. She nodded and gave squeaked out a thanks before quickly leaving the store. As she left, she swore she heard him grumble again, something like, "I hate dumbass kids."

Now standing in the deserted parking lot, she wondered where to go from there. The safety of her apartment sounded quite nice, and there was always that chance that Gilbert had found his way back. However, if he couldn't find his way back, there were endless things that could happen. She would feel more comfortable if she knew where he was, and searching for him was the best plan in her opinion.

Walking rather aimlessly for the first few minutes, she continued down the street, only a few cars passing by at the late hour. The closest and most likely place to check would be the nearby park. After all, other than the sex shop, which she had no intentions of searching, there wasn't really any place open around this area. And the more populated, shopping district near the college campus was in the opposite direction of where she had sent him. It was the best bet.

After walking about ten more minutes, the area became less lit as trees began to fill the area. A small stone sign sat at the end of the corner and the edge of the giant mass of trees.

GALVAR PARK

Briskly making her way through the foliage and wood chip path, she looked back and forth trying to find any sign of the albino. She removed her earphones so she could hear properly, and was greeted by the silence of the night, the only small sounds cutting through the quiet being the chirps of the crickets and the sound of her own footsteps over the wood and dead leaves.

"Gilbert!" she hollered over and over again into the darkness, trying to draw him out. All she got was a rustling of wind as an answer, only making her colder. She sighed, stopping to lean against the small light post that stood only a short distance from the old children's playground. Tonight wasn't going how she expected it to go this morning. Freeing her hands from her pockets, she brought them to her chapped lips and blew, trying to warm them up with her breath.

"Maybe I should just head back?" she wondered out loud, tilting her head back against the metal. Alice was silent for a moment, as if she expected the park to send her a sign of what to do. Nothing came though. Rubbing the eyes with the back of her hand, she figured she'd just go home and sleep, and get ready for her morning classes. Talking a step forward onto the dead leaves beneath her sneakers, suddenly the park was awake. A huge gust of cold autumn wind blew through the park, the trees and plants dancing, the leaves underneath jumping a swirling about. Alice let out a yelp as her shoulder length blond hair took flight, twisting and fluttering about, blocking out her sight before her hands could control it.

"Hey! Goddamn it!"

"Huh?" Alice's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar voice in the distance as the sudden wind began to die down, the leaves coming to rest. Turning to the direction she had heard the voice and brushing messy hair from her brown eyes, Alice saw in the distance a head of silver hair, just across the way in the old playground.

She had found him.

"Gilbert!" She called, fixing her hair as she ran through the grass over to the sand filled playground. The ex-nation turned to her, red eyes half lidded and confused, and his hair was full of dirt and pieces of leaves. It looked as if he had just woken up from a very pleasant nap. Stopping at the foot of the slide, where the man had been sitting, she took a second to catch her breath and smiled.

"I'm glad I finally found you! You had me worried you know," Alice managed to say with a laugh, bending over with her hands on her knees.

"The awesome me is too awesome to be worried over!" he said with a large smirk, brushing out his hair of debris. He then frowned slightly as he looked the girl over. "Er- what was your name again?"

Alice looked up, rather annoyed at the germanic unit, but then noted she really hadn't given him a proper introduction. Well, better late than never.

"Alice Madison, at your service," she said with a polite bow, shoving hands back in her pockets as she sat down beside him. "You still got some leaves in your hair," she noted, looking up at him. She giggled as he spastically went to his head to get the remainder out.

"Unawesome wind! I was trying to sleep and it just had to fucking come along and put shit in my hair," he grumbled loudly as he pulled a half torn red leaf from his hair.

"You were sleeping?" she questioned, looking around the playground absent-mindedly. She hadn't there in quite a long time, but it seemed just the same as it did before. He nodded and stretched, arms out in front of him.

"Ja. After that damn guy wouldn't sell me any beer, I tried to go back to your place, but I got lo-I mean, your unawesome apartment didn't want to be found," Gilbert explained, quickly trying to fix the mistake of making it seem like someone like him could ever get lost. Alice decided to let it slide.

"So you go tired and decided to sleep here?" she deduced, making him blush at how obvious it was. He just sighed in a way that screamed yes. With a smile, she got up, kicking up a bit of sand when her feet hit the ground. "Well, maybe we should head back then?"

The prussian nodded, standing up to and fixing his cross. Alice noticed that he wasn't that much taller than her. Grabbing him by the sleeve, she started to walk, dragging him after her.

"Hey, I can walk on my own, you know!" he protested, yanking his hand away. She turned as if she wanted to say something back, but something in the background caught her eyes.

"Hey Gilbert?"

"Ja?"

"Do you mind if we don't go home just yet?" she asked quietly walking past him. He looked back at her confused, shrugging and following behind her.

"I don't care. Why?" he asked as she jumped over the bottom of the slide and kept moving quickly through the sand. She didn't stop until she came face to face with an old swing set, chains rusty and seats swaying lightly in the mild breeze. Grabbing the chains, she sat down on the swing and tilted her head over to the side, motioning for him to join her.

"Do you like swings Gil?" she asked, kicking her legs back and forth, the rusted swings groaning under her weight. She stared down at the sand beneath her as she started rocking slowly back and forth.

"I guess yeah," Prussia said as he sat down on the swing next to her, holding onto the chains and watching as she moved. The young woman was starting to get a little higher, extending her feet back, then pulling back in, trying to get more air.

"So you can like things?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Alice was silent at his questioning, wondering if Prussia was even aware himself of what he actually was; that this wasn't some manga, and that he wasn't the embodiment of a dissolved nation. He was some sort of living doll he had purchased over the internet, not even alive as far as she knew. Did he knew that, or was he just as absorbed by the illusion as she was sure others would be.

"...Do you know what you are?" she asked quietly, casting a curious gaze at the nonswinging unit. He only grinned, giving his chest a pound with his fist.

"Awesome!" he exclaimed loudly, his trademark 'kesesesese' right behind. Alice chuckled lightly. She should have figured he would something like that.

"I'm mean other than awesome."

Prussia was silent for a few minutes, thinking hard before focusing back to the strange blond girl who had finally started to pick up speed and height, giggling softly each time she swung a bit higher. He did know what he was, that he wasn't a nation or human. He had been programmed to be aware of the fact he was a unit. An awesome unit, too. The fact though didn't really bother him much.

"Ja, I do. But it doesn't really matter? I'm right here and right now, and still me. So..." Prussia trailed off, kicking back with a groan from the rusted set. Alice looked down at the albino, who was already catching up to her.

"No it doesn't. To me you are the awesome Prussia! No matter what," she said with a smile as she lingered in the cold air for a second, gazing up at the night sky, before being brought backwards. She could feel her hands growing tired and numb from gripping the cold metal, but she kept going, wanting to keep going higher and higher, higher than Prussia was, though that was becoming more and more difficult.

"You okay with sleeping on a couch?" she asked, seeing him now at the same height as her. She tried swinging her legs as hard as she could, but to no avail.

"What? No way, gimme your bed! I'm too awesome for a couch!" he protested with a laugh. Alice only laughed, face turning red to match her cold reddened nose.

And the two kept swinging.

* * *

A/N: I don't know about parts of this chapter, but I thought it would be weird if he didn't know he was a unit. I just wanted to address it, I guess. Anyway, I really love swings. It was a few weeks back, but a close friend and I went to the park and started playing on the old children's swing set. We got in a contest about who could swing higher, and I don't remember not laughing like an idiot. It had been too long since I had fun like that. I guess that's why I put the park in the chapter. It's not really relevant, but I felt like explaining it I guess. Ignore me, I'm rambling on. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and please leave a review! It means a lot to me. Well, until next time!


	5. Nude

A/N: Whoot! Another chapter! I am kind of on a roll today. I finally have a day that doesn't involve working or me being comatosed. I had a lot of fun writing this, too. It's short, but I wanted to do this scene. I will give a hug to anyone who can figure out what manga Alice is reading or what song she is singing.

This chapter is dedicated to EliteKessu.

Thank you again for reading and please leave a review if you can. Always much appreciated. Now onward to the story!

* * *

All Alice could do when her alarm came blaring was groan and bury her face deeper into her pillow. She did not want to get up anytime soon. Her body felt too sore and her eyelids too heavy to drag herself out of bed. She hit the snooze button on her phone and threw it across the room, giving her an extra ten minutes of sleep.

However, the Alice of the previous night had anticipated her actions and has rapid fire alarms set. Only about thirty seconds after tossing it, the second alarm started going off, now out of her reach. The blond did her best to endure the high-pitched ring, covering her ears with dirty palms, but after a straight minute, she gave up, throwing back the covers and wearily sitting up. She looked down and noticed she was wearing a hoodie, a dirty one at that and still had her sneakers on. Confused, she stood up, brushing her pants off. Her bed was covered in dirt and leaves where she had laid.

"What the fuck did I do last night?" she questioned with a tilt of her head, walking over and picking up her phone. She roughly turned off the alarm. Checking the time, she noticed she still had half and hour until she had to leave for morning class. Normally, she would use this time to internet surf and eat whatever she had on hand, usually a poptart, but given her filthy state, she decided a shower would be the best course of action.

Her apartment was small, so it only had one bathroom, out in the living room so it could double as a guest bathroom. All she needed was guests and then it would be convenient. Walking out of her room, she kicked her shoes across the room and unzipped her hoodie, tossing it unceremoniously onto the floor. As she made her way over, she heard a small crunch and looked down, noticing a large amount of packing peanuts. She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Okay serious, what the fuck," she tiredly groaned, not wanting to know what the hell she did yesterday. Whatever it was was probably stupid and loud and only semi legal. Ignoring the mess per usual, she slipped off her t-shirt and threw it on the counter top, leaving her in her bra as she stretched in the living room. Thankfully the windows were closed. The idea of someone seeing her undressed always made her embarrassed

Shutting the bathroom door, she stripped out of the rest of her clothes and turned on the water. Humming Black Rock Shooter, she picked up the manga that was sitting on the counter and flipped it open as the water warmed up. There was nothing like some psychological terror and gore to start the day.

She tested with water with her foot, making sure it was warm enough. She flinched at how cold it still was. Leaning against the counter, she kept on reading her manga, giggling as Eiji hung from the ceiling, a victim of the wolf. Noticing it was chapter's end, she checked again, pleased by the warmth.

Putting the comic down, she slipped inside the warm shower, wetting her blond hair and watched as leaves and debris went down the drain. Rubbing her sleepy eyes with her palms not to gently, she did her best to wake up. Yawning and letting water run over her face, she blindly reached for her body wash, hoping to get off the grime.

* * *

Prussia gave a mighty yawn as he woke up, stretching his limbs without getting up from the couch. It wasn't the most pleasant thing to sleep on, but he had found the perfect position to keep him comfy. He heard a loud shrill from the other room that caused him to cringe but he really didn't feel like investigating. Noticing the messy pile of his uniform on the coffee table and the leaves and dirt that stuck out of the fabric, he remembered coming so late last night he couldn't even fold them properly like he normally did. Sitting up the albino, scratched his stomach under his black tank top. He blinked when he noticed the noise had stopped. Still tired though he flopped back on the couch, one legs hung over the top. He was about to go back to sleep when he heard the bedroom door open.

Prussia heard what sounded like shoes flying against the wall and rolled over so he could see what was going on. The blond girl, whose unawesome named escaped him, was walking through the living room, looking half asleep. Groggily she walked passed the couch and stepped on some of the packing peanuts he had been packaged with. She just stared at them and mumbled something under her breath, not giving the albino a glance. She seemed too out of it to notice him. That worked in his favor though when she removed her baggy t-shirt, leaving her in her jeans and bra. She stretched, giving him quite a nice show. He would have whistled or something else, but he though that would not be the smartest thing to do.

Staying still and silent, he watched her go into the bathroom and shut the door. Unable to move for a moment, he was so glad he woke up when he did. He quickly slipped on his pants and his black button down, leaving his jacket there, and tiptoed to the bathroom door. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard the water running and the girl humming a tune, but it didn't sound like she was in yet. He crouched down and waited for any sign, waiting to strike.

* * *

"Winter is fine, but summer I hate. Every time you think lovingly of me, you suffer so and I'm the same way," Alice sung, dancing in the water as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair. "An undying feeling, a fear of loss, such a hedgehog's dilemma. Farwell. The scarlet season-"

She stopped her song as she heard a soft creak from the door. She looked through the transparent plastic shower curtain, but didn't see anything and though she had simply imagined it. She went back to her song, moving her arms and legs in the tight confines of the shower.

"the scarlet season passes and serene skies blow in the chilly wind. All along I felt my days with you could never return. I had resigned to-"

"Kesesesesese, tone-deaf aren't you?" came a loud accented voice, ringing loudly through the small bathroom. Almost slipping, Alice turned towards the door to see a strange albino man standing in th doorway. No not a strange man, but Prussia. Wait...he was a manga character and no way as he real, in her bathroom, looking at her naked. Naked...

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Alice screamed at the top of her lungs, trying to cover up as much of herself with her hands. He only laughed with a lecherous grin on his lips. Then the previous day hit her. Finding Heta-Fantasies, receiving a Prussia unit. Spending the night in the park. How the hell did she forget something that important so quickly. She had totally forgotten she was not only now living with a man, but a member of the Bad Touch Trio. It was her own damn fault for not locking the door. She felt her whole face turn bright red.

Grabbing her bottle of conditioner, for her towel was on the counter and it was her best defense, she threw it at the prussian, hitting him square in the face. He let out a yell and grabbed his nose. Taking the opportunity, she hurled another bottle at him, hitting him in the arm. She was about to grab the bar of soap when she realized it wasn't where she had left it. While he was recovering, she turned to see if she could spot the bar of soap so she could throw it at him, forcing him to leave. She quickly found it. Under her foot.

She let out a yelp of surprise when she felt backwards and expected to feel the pain of the bath faucet again the back of the head. She closed her eyes, bracing for the impact the never came. Eyes shot open in confusion and were greeted by the red eyes of a Prussian.

One hand on her wrist with the other on the back of her neck, she realized why she didn't fall. Gilbert had caught her.

"You are fucking clutz," he commented, trying to pull her upright. She only gaped at him, and the situation. Normally this would have been a heavenly moment. Her favorite character saving her and all. But the whole fact that she was still naked was making it far from it, especially since his eyes were wandering.

"Perv!" she screeched, smacking him across the face and going to cover her undersized bosom. Gilbert letting go when she slapped him, she fell back into the bathtub before he could grab her again, hitting her head on the faucet. She curse at herself for not thinking her move fully through and forgetting the events of yesterday as she blacked out.

* * *

A/N: I don't know, I wanted to do a shower scene. Shoot me. Something more productive will happen next chapter I promise. Well, glad I finished this tonight. Really wanted to finish it. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will be up soon.


	6. Phone

A/N:Chapter six is here! I don't really have much to say in this author note really. I guess I'm too tired to think of anything.

Oh and since nobody really guessed, Alice was reading the manga Doubt, by Yoshiki Tonogai, and was singing, rather poorly I might add, Leave in the summer, yet you're in my fluffoughts.

Special thank you to Midnightestrella for all of your reviews.

Anyway, I'll let you all get on with the story. I hope you all enjoy and please leave a review on your way out! Always welcome! Thank you all again!

* * *

Blond eyelashes fluttered open, amber eyes groggy as the world came into focus. The first thing she noticed was that she was cold. The second thing, this time a visual note, was that she was in her bedroom. Not sure what happened, she tried sitting up, blanket falling off her frame and pooling at her lap. Instantly, a pain on the back of her head made her cringe. Touching it, she felt a large lump underneath blond hair.

"Hey, you're awake." Alice looked for the source of the voice, noticing a head of silver on the side of the bed, Prussia sitting on the floor. He looked up at her and a smile came on his lips. "You might want to get back under that blanket."

Confused, I looked down, realizing I was still nude. No wonder I was cold. Blushing like mad, I brought the blanket up, covering up my chest and shot a glare at the man.

"Hey, at least the awesome me didn't grope you much or anything," he said in his defense, but the 'much' part of his statement didn't go unnoticed. "I'm joking," he said, getting up and grabbing a crumbled pile of clothes from the lone chair that sat in the corner of her room. He tossed it to her and turned his back. "Now get dressed."

Alice picked up the clothes in front of her, a tshirt and a pair of jeans, the same ones that she had brought into the bathroom with her. Another throb of the head made her remember what exactly had happened. She blushed at both Gilbert seeing her naked and being so stupid that she managed to knock herself out. Waking up in her bedroom also meant that he must have carried her from the bathroom. Which that only intensified her embarrassment.

"Fine, just leave the room okay?" Alice sighed, wrapping the blanket closer. The albino let out a whine.

"But then how am I supposed to peek?" he asked, turning around. She threw her phone at him.

"OUT!" she growled

"Fine, fine, I'm going," he mumbled, leaving the bedroom and closing the door. After pausing a moment, just in case he burst back inside, she got up from her bed, letting the blanket fall back onto the mattress. Not wasting any time, knowing that a member of the Bad Touch Trio was on the other side of the door, she quickly slipped her undergarments on, slipping her baggy tshirt over her relatively thin frame. Trying to put on her jeans as she walked, she hopped over to where she had tossed her phone, noticing the battery was no longer in it, but further down the carpet. Slipping it back in, she buttoned up her pants as she waited for it to turn on.

The girl sighed, rubbing her sore, somewhat damp head, wondering how long she had been out for. Unless she was out for hours though, she knew she still had class later in the day, so she grabbed her bag and oversized hoodie, checking her phone. It was 10:35, more than half an hour into her class. By the time she reached campus, it would be more or less over. She still had later classes, but at least she knew she wasn't out for that long, only about an hour. Cramming the device into her jacket pocket, she walked back into the front room.

"How's your head?" Gilbert asked from the couch. Noticing the sea of packing peanuts still on the floor, she wished he would clean up. After all, he was the one who was packaged in it.

"It could be worse," she shrugged, knowing it could be. She wasn't the most coordinated person, and it wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last, she had managed to get herself pretty good in the head. Gilbert gave a small relieved smile.

"Good. It would be so unawesome for you to die already," he smirked, lying back down on the couch, stretching his limbs over the side.

"Glad you've made yourself comfortable," she muttered, flopping down on the couch, trying not to sit on his feet. Tilting her head back, she stared at the ceiling. She knew she couldn't make it to her currently in session class, so she might as well relax until the next. Glancing over at her new apartment mate, she noticed the front of his shirt was still slightly damp, probably from when he had carried her out of the shower. She still hated that he had seen her, but she was glad he at least didn't leave her there.

"Um, even if it was all your fault, thanks for helping me," she thanked, a little too fast and not meeting his eyes. He laughed, chucking a handful of peanuts at me.

"You are a master of gratitude."

"Shut up," she growled, brushing off the peanuts, though she was growling more at the packing material rather than the Prussian. "Damn it, I'm going to clean this shit up."

Getting down to the floor, she started scooping up the styrofoam in her hand, tossing them into the oversized cardboard box that her new unit came in. She looked up at Gilbert, who was watching her amused.

"You can help, you know."

"I know," he smiled, staying exactly where he was. Alice was starting to develop a headache from him. She continued to work on the endless amount of peanuts while Gilbert reached for something on the coffee table. She wasn't to interested in finding out what it was so she kept on working.

"Awesome!" Gilbert said suddenly. The blond looked up from her work, noticing he was reading his own manual. "Did you know I come with an ID? I can't get fucking beer now!" he cheered, getting up from the couch and tossing the box over on its side, spilling the mess she had cleaned back onto the floor. She swore pretty loudly at this. The albino dug through the packaging until he can across a small box. Alice too was interested since she hadn't seen it before. Although when a Prussia comes to your door in the mail, that's pretty much the only thing you really notice.

Tearing open the box, inside the two found a small photo ID, two hundred dollars, and two extra set of clothes. One was the outfit he wore on one of the cds; it was a dark print tshirt, rather form flattering jeans, and a red scarf. The second was a black and white stripe shirt, which was cut to probably expose quite a bit of his shoulders, a black hoodie with a skull print and devil horns on the hood, and a pair of tattered jeans.

"Well, don't they have you prepared," she muttered, wanting to steal the Halloween outfit desperately. She noticed the albino grinning ear to ear.

"Fuck yeah! Now this is my style," he said as he stripped himself of his tanktop, and reached for the black and white shirt. Looking over his chest and abs, noticing the way the muscles moved as he did, she had to give credit to Heta-Fantasies. They really knew how to make an appealing product. Slipping on the shirt, she was indeed correct, noticing that on side of the shirt was shredded and went beyond his hip while up top a great deal of his pale skin was exposed, making his collarbone quite pronounced.

Averting her eyes from the show as he grabbed the torn jeans, she focused back on the mess Gilbert had managed to remake. She really hated packing peanuts. As she was about to grab a handful when suddenly music started blaring from her pocket. She blushed at the lyrics and sound of the voice, wishing she could die at that moment.

Dareka ga yonderu

Ore wo yondeiru

Ii ze makasetoke iku ze

Motto! Motto!

Higashi e nishi e to

Hashiritsuzukeru ze

Omae ga nozomu nara

Nadeteyaru-

"Keseseseses! You've got good taste," he laughed as he listened to himself sing as her ringtone. She tried to ignore him and answered the phone.

"Where the hell are you?" Alice instantly recognized the voice of her friend Alana. Alana was also the only one who had the habit of talking so loud over the phone that it sounded like she was on speaker. She was a quiet person by nature, but she just couldn't stop her volume when on the phone. It was kind of amusing. She sighed, knowing that she was late and that was something the brunette didn't stand for.

"I'm at my place. I sorta overslept," she said, only partially lying. She didn't want to exactly spill to anyone that she was housing a male, Hetalia character, not even to Alana. She knew she was quite a Hetalia fan, but this might be too much.

"Overslept?" Prussia commented loudly, enough to make the girl jump. He was throwing on his scarf over his shoulders, opting against the jacket that came with the outfit. "You were unconscious."

"Huh? Alice, who is that?" Alana asked as she heard Prussia's loud voice. Alice froze, unsure of how to answer. "Do you have guy over? Please tell me you didn't kidnap someone."

"What?! No, of course not!" she yelped back, elbowing Gilbert in the knee as he tried to tried rather horribly at stifling laughter. "I just have some anime going on my computer, that's all!"

Alana was not as convinced as she hoped she would be.

"Alice, I can hear him trying not to bust up. He's loud as fuck," she commented, and she could practically hear the smirk. "Congrats on moving on though! And here I thought you'd grow up to be a crazy plushie lady. You have to tell me, is he cuter than him?" she asked. Alice felt a suddenly sick at her question, mind wandering for a moment before refocusing. She gripped the sleeve of her hoodie as she started talking again.

"No, it isn't like that!" she explained, shrugging. There was no use in lying when she already knew. "It's actually really complicated."

"You guys stuck in the friend zone or something?" she asked, interest in her voice. Prussia was back to laughing.

"You do know he can hear you right?" Alice grumbled, really wishing she could crawl under the complex and die. She could hear her friend make a small peep of apology.

"Sorry, didn't know he could," she said with a bit too much cheer. Alice had a bad feeling in her stomach, was quickly proven right as her friend suddenly yelled. "SLEEP WITH HER!"

Alice felt her face turn bright red and she burying her face in packing peanuts as Gilbert fell over onto the couch, holding his stomach as he laughed. She now officially hated Alana.

"I'm going to kill you, I hope you know," Alice growled, blowing a peanut away from her face. Alana only chuckled. Thinking about it though, she didn't know that the man in question was actually a Prussia unit. She mulled it over a moment.

"Hey Al, how quickly can you get to my apartment from campus?" she asked, lifting herself off the ground. She stood up, dusting herself off, and sat down on the couch, punching the laughing idiot next to her.

"Sorry, I'm not into threesomes. That's your thing."

"Is sex all you ever think about?!" Alice face palmed at both her friend's idiocy and Prussia as he grinned wide at the mention. Why didn't she expect that from him? And why did she always have to be surrounded by perverts.

"No, just come over. I want to show you who's at my apartment. It's kind of hard to explain, so showing you would be better," the blond tried to explain, rubbing the back of her head again.

"Oh, um, okay. I can be there in like ten. I have my car on me today," Alana said, noticing that Alice was actually trying to be serious.

"Okay, thanks. Ill see you when you get here," Alice said with a satisfied smile. There was no response and the blond realized she had been hung up on. Alana had a tendency to that, though at least this time she didn't cut her off mid sentence. Shutting her phone, she shot a glare at the albino.

"You! Come here so I can sew your mouth shut!" Alice growled, reaching to try and strangle him. He moved slightly, back further into the couch, causing her to lose balance and fall onto him. Draping his arm over the back of her neck and one on her back, she found herself pinned, unable to move her head from the arm of the couch.

"Soooo, tell me. I know I'm more awesome, but am I cuter?" he teased with a toothy grin. Alice was silent, which made him raise an eyebrow. Curiosity cause him to lower his guard, giving her an opening to elbow him in the stomach. It wasn't too hard, but enough to him to release her.

"You aren't cute at all!" she said angrily, face reddening. "And don't that again! I don't like not being able to more my head." Prussia could only laugh.

* * *

A/N: Whoot! Another chapter!

I'm still not sure what to put as an author note for this chapter. Oh for those unfamiliar, Alice's ringtone is Prussia's character song, Mein Gott.

Well, thank you again for reading and make sure to leave a review please! Well, until next time!


	7. Suprise

A/N: Thank you everyone for your favorites, follows, and reviews and for reading this piece. Thank you to EliteKessu, Iris-Reid92, midnightstrella, bobamilkutea, and TheAmazingGenie for all your wonderful reviews! Oh, and I saw some requests for units. At the moment, the first few units I have set in stone, but after that, I'll start adding in request units.

Well, I think I'll let you go on with the story! If you can, please leave a review and I hope you all enjoy. Thank you everyone!

* * *

Grabbing the broom and dustpan from the crevice between the fridge and the wall, Alice went back to work, the broom making things go quicker than with just hands. And still, Gilbert did nothing to help. The albino unit just sat on the couch, fiddling around with his scarf as he watched with a smug grin.

"Are you seriously going to just sit on your ass and do nothing to help?" she asked harshly, shooting him an irritated look.

"Nope, I think you got it handled," he said with a smirk. Alice wanted to deck him. Her favorite Hetalia character was right there with her, and she wanted nothing more than just punch him straight in the nose. Biting her tongue, she got the last of the packing peanuts and shoveled them back into the box.

"So what were ya late for today?" he asked, stretching and removing himself from the couch. Following where she had gone, he went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. There wasn't all that much in there, some drinks and a half eaten cake, but he did grab a can of coke. It wasn't beer, but he was still thirsty. And now with the ID in his back pocket, getting beer in the future wouldn't be too much of a problem.

"I happened to miss my Psychology class. I'm a college student," she explained, wondering if she was missing anything important. Luckily, slides were available online, but they wouldn't go as in depth as an actual lecture.

"Psychology eh? Then tell me what awesome thought I am thinking," Prussia asked with a grin as he opened the can, chugging it down. He really wished he was beer, but it was enough to satisfy him for the moment.

"One. Probably something about how you wish that was beer or something." Gilbert choked slightly at her correct guess, some soda running down his chin. "And two, psychology isn't mind reading. You're thinking of psychics."

"Same thing," he said, wiping his chin with the back of his hand. She rolled her brown eyes and shoved the broom and pan inside the box as well, dragging it into the corner of the living room. Feeling accomplished by actually cleaning something, she went to go and reward herself with some chocolate cake. She sliced the rest of the dessert into three, the largest one for herself, and after a reluctant glare, she handed the second to Gilbert.

"Danke," he said, quickly taking a chunk out with his fingers before she could even give him a fork. She sighed, following keeping the fork for herself. She left the last bit for Alana when she got up. She wasn't too fond of chocolate, but if she found out some was eaten and she wasn't offered any, she got rather annoyed. Noticing the time, it had already been fifteen minutes. She shrugged assuming traffic.

"So how long until your hot sounding friend gets here?" Gil asked with his mouth full. Oh, the urge to punch.

"She should have been here already, but there's probably some traffic," she shrugged, trying to ignore the comment. She was about to open her mouth again to speak when her phone went off again, Alana's number displayed.

"Dareka ga yonderu

Ore wo yondeiru

Ii ze makasetoke iku ze

Motto! Mott-"

"Again, I totally love your ringtone," Gilbert smirked as Alice answered, pressing the button a little too harshly. She knew she'd have to change it soon. Maybe to something Russia related, she thought with a smile.

"Hey Alana, you on your way?" Alice asked, holding the phone between her shoulder and ear as she tried to keep eating her cake.

"Alice? You wanted me to come over right?" Alana asked, sounding very confused. Alice nodded, forgetting that she couldn't see her do so. "You're nodding, aren't you?"

"Oops, uh yeah, I wanted you over. What's wrong?" Alice asked, realizing her mistake. There was a small pause before Alana sighed.

"How the hell do you want me to get in?" Alana laughed, utterly confusing her. Prussia even raised an eyebrow at her laughter.

"You're here? Just walk in like you normally do," Alice pointed out, walking to the door and opening the door just in case she locked it. "You never had a problem with barging in bef-WHAT THE HELL?!" Alice gaped as she opened the door, being greeted not by the site of a poorly painted railing and a large tree, branches going around and over the bars, but a giant brown box blocking almost the entire doorway. Her blood ran cold as she turned back to the corner of her living room, looking at the open box full of peanuts. They were about the exact same size.

"Yeah, the 'what' was kind of my reaction too," Alana commented, this time not through the phone, but peering through the small gap between the box and door. Both the blond and silverette jumped at her sudden appearance. "So what's with the box?"

"Uh, it kind of has something to do with why I called you over," Alice explained, spotting the sharpied on HF."J-just help me get this in, okay?"

"Sure," she called, tilting the box her way. Alice and Gilbert grabbed their end, trying to bring the heavy box in horizontally. Almost dropping in twice, they managed to set it nicely in the middle of the living her fingers, Alana set her side down, eyes immediately focusing on Gilbert. Uncertain about he felt about being stared at for so long, he gave a nervous wave. The brunette remained still and there was a terrible awkwardness in her apartment. Suddenly she bolted forth and grabbed Gilbert roughly by the hair, making him yelp out in pain.

"Ah! Bitch, let go of the awesome me?!" Gilbert yelled, trying to pry himself free. At the sound of his voice, she jumped, but didn't let go. Instead, she turned to a very panicked Alice.

"Okay, am I going crazy or there an actual Prussia in your fucking living room?! Or is this just a cosplayer?!" She demanded, shaking Gilbert by the shoulders. The albino was too confused by the situation to stop her.

"Remember how I wanted to show you that site that had really cool dolls?" Alice asked, finally going over to help the unit out. She nodded, releasing silver and looking Gilbert over. "Well, this is what it turned out to be," she explained, noticing the prussian twitch at being referred to as an it.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," she gaped, grabbing his ears."So, he's like a persocom or something? Where are those funny ear things then?"

"What the hell's a persocom?' Prussia growled, swatting away her hand.

"Different series, just ignore her," Alice said to him. He shrugged, just glad she wasn't yanking at him again. The blond looked back at her friend. "He's a Hetalia unit. I don't really get it myself. All I know is that despite being not human he's very...human."

"And awesome," he added. Both rolled their eyes.

"And what does having the awesome Prussia have to do with that giant box?" Alana questioned, looking at the box as she poked him in the cheek.

"Erm, well, I didn't know that they were, well alive, so Prussia wasn't exactly the only one that I got..."she mumbled, not meeting the other's eyes. Alana facepalmed at her friends stupidity.

"Then who's in the box?" she demanded, starring the blond down. She let out a small yelp. She shook her head side to side.

"I don't know! The only one I specified was Prussia, but the other four were randomized," she said, looking over at the box, curiosity nipping at her. At the time, getting the five units was a good idea, grand even, however then she had not know that they were actually units. This made things a whole lot more complicated, but that didn't stop her from crouching down next to the giant package and poking it.

"I don't think that's how you open a box," Prussia commented, now standing over her. She grumbled for a moment before scooting over to the top of the box. It was sealed shut with a good helping of ducktape. Alice looked up at Gilbert hopefully. "Fine, let the awesome me take care of this!"

The albino unit tried to tear off the tape, attempting to slide his fingers under it, but found himself only scratching up small pieces, not making any significant progress. Looking frustrated, Alice wondered if he would start using his teeth. Trying to help, the blond worked her arms under the prussian's, fingers trying to peel away the tape. After five minutes, they weren't any closer to opening.

"Wow, you two are idiots," Alana commented, taking out her swiss army keychain from her pocket and flipping out the box cutter. She tossed the blade over to the male, and chuckled as he almost dropped it.

Sliding the blade across the tape, it was found to be much more effective. As soon as it was cut all the way across, the two started pulling apart the cardboard. As expected by not welcomed, more packing peanuts spilled out onto the floor.

"Damn!" she swore, not eager to reclean a mess she had taken care of ten minutes ago. As she sighed, the brunette moved over to the other two, lightly shoving Prussia out of the way

"This is a Hetalia fangirl bonding time. You are excluded from this moment," the brunette explained, her usually neutral face twitching, obviously trying to hold back excitement. She fixed her dark hair so that it went back to covering her right eye and licked her lips. Prussia rolled his eyes and stood, leaning against the wall and watching, curious to see the other unit. He was hoping it would be his brother.

"Well, here goes nothing," Alice gulped, plunging her hands into the sea of packing material, hands groping blindly for something to latch onto. She moved her hand through the styrofoam until they brushed up against something rather soft and short. She pulled on the hair slightly before moving down, trying to find a shoulder or arm to grab. It didn't take her long to latch onto an appendage. She was curious to who she received. The hair was quite short, so that took a few off the list.

Alice pulled hard, dragging the body out from inside. Alana tried to help, pulling up around what felt like a waste. With a hard tug from both of them, the newest unit laid half out of the box, finally revealing himself.

Bushy eyebrows and light blond hair, Alice couldn't help but smile at the England unit that laid before her, eyes closed and looking as if he was taking a peaceful nap. Gilbert on the other hand, did not look all to thrilled. He wasn't too fond of the Brit, but something caught his eye about the unit that made him raise a brow.

"This is so amazing," Alana gaped, touching his skin gently. Alice's immediate action was to go back to his hair, running her fingers through it. It was a little course, but still, nice to feel either way. His messy hair seemed somewhat lighter than usual though.

"I know!" Alice squealed, not caring that she would have to deal with living with two men, a big change within 24 hours.

"Hey, I know you two are having your little moment, but I think something's off with that not as awesome as me unit," Prussia chimed in, arms folded over his chest and irritated that he wasn't getting any attention. Both Alice and Alana looked up at the albino curiously, then back at the England unit.

It wasn't only the lighter hair that was off, but there were several freckles littering his face. Instead of his normal dark green military uniform, the nation was wearing a dark purple sweater vest with a light pink dress shirt underneath and a bright blue bow. Suddenly =, the blond felt a chill run down her spine.

"...is this..." Alana tried to speak, unable to find the right words.

"I...I think so..." Alice nodded, looking at the manual that had been dragged out with the unit. Picking it up, the student looked at the cover.

_**Your Second Player (2p) England**_

_**A guide to your Oliver Kirkland unit**_

_**A user manual**_

There was a horrid silence that filled the room as she read it out allowed, looking down at the unit in absolute terror.

Heta-Fantasies had sent her a 2p England unit.

* * *

A/N: So, got a new unit. I for some reason wanted to do a 2p unit. I thought it'd be a nice idea to go with. Good idea that may or may not have Alice getting stabbed.

Ah, I really don't have much of an author's note for this one. My mind is too fried from lack of sleep to think of anything really.

Well, please leave a review if you can. I really appreciate it. And it may take a while for me to get to them, but if there is a unit you would really like to see, let me know. I'll see what I can do. And thank you all again for your support and reading. It means a great deal to me!

Well, until next time!


End file.
